


The Millennium Princess

by Akita_J



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: An ancient evil has been resurrected and only the millennium princess, the millennium mage and the seven warriors of light can save the world from destruction. But what if the millennium princess is not what the warriors and the mage had expected. This is a Fem Jaden fic.





	1. Nightmares

There were flames all around her. She could hear the cries and screams of her village. She was holding on to her older brother's hand, while running to escape the madness their life had suddenly thrown upon them. Then out of nowhere two royal guards appeared grabbing the young girl.

Jaden's Pov:

Jaden screamed sitting up in fright. He had not had a dream that intense in quite a while. To be exact he had not dreamt that intensely since he was about five years old.

'Yubel', Jaden exclaimed with eyes full of fear.

'What is it, Jaden', the sleepy spirit said with a yawn.

'Yubel, that dream', Jaden said, 'What was it?'

Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared with obvious concern for his partner's well being.

'Jaden', Yubel said with concern in her voice, 'What was your dream about?'

Jaden explained his dream to the concerned spirits and Yubel's face turned from concern to shock.

'Yubel?', Jaden asked. 'You know what that dream means don't you?'

Yubel gave Jaden this guilty look and said, 'It is something you do not need to remember. Go back to sleep and we will deal with this in the morning.'

'Fine, okay', Jaden said while forcing himself back to sleep.

Ryou's Pov:

Ryou awoke with a fright. This was the first time he had ever dreamt about the thief's past since he had returned to the spirit world. He really did not appreciate being reminded of the thief after all the things the spirit had forced him to do, though he did feel sorry for the spirit, losing his entire family like that must have been hard. But that does not excuse his actions. No Ryou would never forgive the spirit for the arch evils he had committed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door snapping Ryou back into reality. Ryou wondered who would contact him at that late hour. It certainly was not anyone with a decent sleep schedule. Slowly and cautiously Ryou headed to the door. He looked through the peep hole an saw there was no one. All that was there was a box and a note. Ryou cautiously opened the door; quickly taking the package inside and locking the door behind him.

Ryou wondered what kind of package was so important that it had to be delivered at the haunting hour. Ryou honestly did not want anything to do with this mysterious box, so he left it in his living room and decided to deal with it in the morning. Ryou was just too tired to think about things such as mysteries at the moment.


	2. The Change

Jaden's POV:

After the terrifying nightmare Jaden had much trouble falling asleep and once he did Jaden tossed and turned all night. His dreams kept changing from the burning village to the day he spent with his brother as a young girl. There was one thing Jaden could tell for certain, that the girl only had eyes for her brother.

Then suddenly Jaden felt this pain through his body. It was a pain he had never felt the likes of before. His body felt as if it were on fire. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Then suddenly Jaden's eyes flashed open and he screamed. After that the pain in his body went away. His eyes automatically shut closed and his body went limp as he got a glimpse of a woman opening his door and running to his side.

Jaden's Mom's POV:

"Mrs. Yuki", said a doctor, "Your baby's a boy."

At this announcement Mrs. and Mr. Yuki were so happy. Mrs. Yuki knew that her husband wanted a healthy baby boy with all his heart, so she was happy for him. Though Mrs. Yuki was just happy to have a healthy child. All that mattered to her was her baby's happiness. suddenly a doctor walked into the room with a most disturbed look on his doctor told Mr. and Mrs. Yuki that they should come and take a look at their child.

...

All of a sudden Mrs. Yuki awoke to an ear shattering scream. It had sounded as if it came from her son's room. She jolted out of bed and went strait to Jaden's room. As soon as she was close enough to see Jaden what she saw horrified her.

"Not again!" She exclaimed.

Mrs. Yuki darted to the phone to call someone who could help.

"Hello this is industrial illusions. How may I help you", said an Industrial illusions receptionists.

"Hello. May I please speak to Mr. Pegasus", asked Jaden's mother.

"May I ask who is speaking?" The receptionist asked.

"I am Cynthia Yuki", Mrs. Yuki said into the phone.

"Mr. Pegasus will be one moment, Lady Yuki."

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Pegasus answered and said, "What are you calling about this time, my dear", Pegasus said.

"It's Jaden", she exclaimed, "He changed again!"

"You know very well I can not do anything about that", Pegasus explained, "My shadow magic is gone now."

"But what am I supposed to do now", Mrs. Yuki cried in hysterics.

"Maybe you should tell him the truth", Pegasus said in a monotone, that he would only use if he were being completely serious.

"And maybe I should tell him who his father is, but we both know that ain't happenen", She sarcastically countered.

"Well, I have no way to change him back to normal, so you may as well tell him the truth", Pegasus said sympathetically.

"You're no help!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed while hanging up on him.

She went back to Jaden's room to check on his condition. After changing into his female form Jaden always seemed to be so lifeless. She kissed her daughter/son on the forehead hoping that she would forgive her for lying to Jaden all these years. Then she left to go back to bed - knowing tomorrow would be a hard.


	3. Millennium Knights

Jessie's POV:

Jessie had just gotten to Japan and crazy things had already started to occur. There was this kid in a cloak. He walked up to Jessie, handed him a box, and then ran off. Jessie looked down at the box. There was a note attached to it. What could that kid have possibly wanted to give Jessie that was important enough to hide his face and give a note. Jessie picked up the note and read though it.

Jessie,

You are one of the seven Millennium Knights chosen to protect the Millennium Princess. Guided by the Millennium Mage you shall help the princess defeat a great darkness, that has been in the world for millennia. Will you accept the challenge and become the knight of the Key? Accept your destiny and gain the mind that will help you fight off this Arch Evil.

-Mage

Jessie got excited. He knew that life would get more interesting after coming to Japan. Jessie immediately pulled open the package without a second thought. Life had gotten so boring after leaving Duel Academy he just knew he had to come back to Japan. Jessie pulled a giant golden key tied to a rope out of the box and placed it around his neck. Jessie then left the air port and started looking for a hotel. It was now 3 A.M. and Jessie still could not find a hotel that was not full after hours of searching. Jessie was getting tired, but he knew he had to find a place where he could rest safely. Jessie was wandering when he came upon a park. he went to the closest bench and fell into unconsciousness.

Millennium Mage's POV:

The Millennium Mage knew his time was running out and he still had the Eye. 'Now who to choose to be the Knight of the Eye', The Millennium Mage thought to himself. Suddenly his head felt like it was on fire again. He knew who he would have to give the final package to. Someone who was close otherwise he would forget about the final knight. The Mage quickly scribbled down a list of names and then the final note. He ran to the room where the final knight slept and placed the package in the closest drawer. After that his mind went a blank. 'Why am I in here', he thought to himself. He was scared. He did not renumber anything since he left Duel Academy...

Ryou's POV:

It was morning in the Bakura household. Ryou was staring at the box in the living room. He was thinking was I really enough of an idiot to bring a box of an unknown substance into his house. Kura would have reprimanded him for that. For all he knew it could be a bomb. But there was no way of knowing what was in the box without opening it. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Ryou took the note off the box to read it.

Ryou,

You are one of the seven chosen Millennium Knights to protect the Millennium Princess.. Guided by the Millennium Mage you shall help the princess defeat a great darkness that has been in the world for Millennia. Will you accept the challenge and become the Knight of the Ring? Accept your destiny and gain the heart that will help you fight off this Arch Evil.

-Mage

Ryou always wanted an opportunity to make up for what Kura had done. But the whole Knight of the Ring thing sounded like the Millennium item disaster all over again. Ryou needed some time to think things over, so he headed over to Domino Park. When he got there he noticed Yugi and Joey in a small area of the park with serious expressions on their face. Without realizing it Ryou gradually got closer to the group. They seemed to be in a serious conversation, so Ryou turned to walk away. He suddenly was jerked back by Yugi and Joey, both of them pulling him down into a sitting position.

"Did you get a strange box last night?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did." Ryou replied, "Don't tell me you got one too, Yugi."

"Not just me", Yugi explained,"Joey got one too."

Ryou looked at Joey, who seemed to be holding a scale with the Eye of Horus on it. Then Ryou looked to Yugi. His eyes widening in shock. Yugi was wearing his Millennium Puzzle. There was no doubt in Ryou's mind what was in the box now.

"I have to go", Ryou exclaimed, "I have to open that box before anyone else can."

Ryou, knowing how dangerous the millennium ring could be, dashed home to find the box untouched and in the place he left it.

Jaden's POV:

Jaden awoke that morning with a groggy feeling. Jaden's head felt like it was ran over by a road roller. Jaden felt as if something was missing and his chest felt heavier than usual. He felt his hair. It seemed to be softer and longer than he remembered it being. Jaden opened the bathroom door so he could brush his teeth and get ready for the day. Jaden looked at himself in the mirror, thinking he must still be asleep. Jaden splashed cold water on his face and came to the realization that what he had seen was not an illusion from lack of sleep. Jaden screamed in a high pitched voice. Then Jaden came to an even more shocking realization. He had become the same young girl he saw in his dream.


	4. Mage's Identity

Ms. Yuki's POV:

Ms. Yuki had trouble sleeping after all the event of that night. She was not surprised either when a high pitched female scream came from the bathroom. She had severely hoped that Jaden would change back to male before he woke up, but luck did not seem to be on either of their sides. At that thought she quickly walked to the bathroom so she could explain to her child what had happened. She opened the door to see Jaden checking out all the distinct differences between her female form and her male form. Jaden touched her hair, which had grown to shoulder length. Ms. Yuki watched as Jaden slowly but gently moved her hands down her body. Her eyes widened in shock when she touched her chest. Jaden turned around. A look of nervousness took over her features when she saw Ms. Yuki.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Jaden exclaimed as she ran passed her mother and strait out of her house before Ms. Yuki could get a word in to explain anything to the young girl.

Zane's POV:

Zane had been worried about his brother ever since he came home from his last year of Duel Academy. Syrus had not been acting quite like himself. Sometimes he seemed to look distracted, as if something were out to get him. The worst of it came later, however. Yesterday a box came in the mail with Syrus's name on it.

When the box came Zane did not think much of it, however when Syrus took the box a fear, like Zane had never seen, crossed his younger brother's face. He knew that Syrus was known for being a nervous wreck, but Zane did not think getting a box in the mail was a sign for great alarm. What Syrus did afterwards worried Zane even more. Syrus had locked himself in his room, without making a peep all day. He did not leave that room until 3 in the morning. He woke up Zane with fear on his face. Syrus explained how he did not remember anything he did since coming home from Duel Academy. This shocked Zane enough into actually allowing Syrus to sneak into his bed, so that he could keep an eye on Syrus just in case it happened again.

Syrus's POV:

Syrus had no idea what happened that month. Let alone how he ended up in his brother's bed last night. What he did remember was that he was so scared last night that he actually woke his brother. Syrus was sure that he would not have woken up in Zane's room unless Zane actually invited him to stay in there. That thought disturbed Syrus the most, because his brother would not have allowed him to sleep in there unless Zane was as frightened as he was. This scared Syrus even more so he went back to his own room and looked around.

Everything in there seemed to be the same as he remembered except for the long list of names that seemed to be written in his own hand writing.The Reincarnations of the Millennium Mage was written at the top of the paper. The names started with the name Sho and ended with his name. The name before his shocked him. It was Amane Bakura. Each name had a description which described the persons life, death, and how they helped find the Millennium Princess. Sho's description said that he lived in Ancient Egypt and he served in the court under the Nameless Pharaoh. Sho spoke a prophecy about a Millennium Princess defeating an evil that lurked before the start of time.

Syrus continued to read through the list until he got to the name Amane Bakura. He winced when he read for what reason she died. Amane Bakura died in a tragic accident so that the Millennium Mage could be the same age as the Millennium Princess when she reincarnates. Then Syrus looked to his name. I found the Millennium Princess and delivered each of the Millennium Items to each of the Millennium Knights. Now I must find the Millennium Princess without the help of My reincarnations' memories and become the Millennium Mage I was always meant to be.

When Syrus read this he was terrified. He did not want to do anything dangerous, so he ran out of the house and headed towards the park, because it is his favorite place to brood over his thoughts.


	5. The Demon

Ryou's POV:

Ryou slowly opened the box, revealing the Millennium Ring, which he had already assumed was inside. Ryou hesitantly put on the ring, remembering all the evil deeds committed due to the insane spirit within the golden artifact. As he put on the ring he almost immediately was taken over by the spirit. However something was off, the spirit did not feel as menacing as the first time he encountered him. It almost seemed that the spirit felt apologetic towards his host. Ryou realized all of this as he had come to understand that he was fully aware of what his spirit was doing.

Ryou wondered why 'Kura had not fully taken him over. Maybe Ryou was stronger than he had originally thought.

'Don't even think that', Kura told him.

'I had no idea you knew how to use the mind link', Ryou said sarcastically.

'And I didn't know you knew how to be funny', Kura snapped back at him, 'But let's get strait to the point. I am here to protect you, while you work on becoming a Millennium Knight.'

'What's the catch', Ryou asked imidiately.

'What makes you so sure there is a catch. Couldn't I just be doing it out of the goodness of my heart', Kura said with fake shock in his voice.

'It didn't occur to me that you had a heart.' Ryou replied, ' I was not aware you could feel anything other than your desire to evoke fear in the hearts of others.'

'That was is now.', Kura replied with some guilt in his voice. 'If you really want a catch I'll give you one. I will let you use the body most of the time, if you allow me to take over the body for short spans of time to search for the reincarnation of my sweet, innocent younger sister.'

Ryou was genuinely shocked. He had come to the realization over the years that Kura was just an evil, resentful bastard, so it honestly surprised him that the spirit cared for someone that much.

Apparently the spirit heard that thought, too.

'Ryou', The spirit said quietly in a voice full of guilt, 'I am sorry for all the treasonous deeds I have committed in my life. If I could go back I would. Honestly I don't know how my life would have turned out if I did not allow Zorc to go into my mind.'

'Who is Zorc', Ryou asked curiously.

'He is adeamon' Kura responded, 'He comes to you at your lowest and darkest point in your life. When you feel like you have lost everything in the world or you have nothing else to live for, and he asks if you want revenge. If you accept his offer your darkness will never disappear. Your emotions will forever be locked in hatred and evil. Once you get your revenge your soul gets eaten by the demon only to make him even stronger.'

'Does the demon still exist in this time Kura', Ryou asked fearfully.

The spirit looked at Ryou with a sad expression, giving him the answer that he asked for.

...

Jaden's Pov

Jaden knew she should not have run out on her mother, but she did not know how to face her. Jaden knew her mother loved her enough to handle the Yubel incident, when she was a child, but this. This is something no one would accept. Suddenly a small noise from the ally way closest to her broke Jaden out of her depressed state. She went to check on what the noise was. She saw a dark figure hovering over a man who seemed to be staring blankly into space. Then the man abruptly looked upward to the specter and started mumbling indecipherable gibberish.

Then the man stood up and spoke, "I officially sign the contract of darkness"

As he said this the specter like figure disappeared leaving only a loathsome evil aura surrounding the man. Then the man turned towards Jaden. Jaden tried to run away, but the deed had already been done. There was no escaping the man surrounded in darkness. He grabbed a hold of her small delicate wrists with one of his large meaty hands, while the other went up her shirt, stroking her bare skin. The man was too strong there was no possible way to break free from his hold. Tears accumulated in Jaden's eyes as she cried out in horror. To shut her up he hit the back of her head with the side of his hand, however by that time it was too late for the man had people approaching from either side. There was no possible way to escape. The manfainted as he saw two dragons fly through the sky freeing Jaden before any more harm could come to her.

No Ones POV

Jaden was out cold and was being approached on either side was it a friend or a foe. Who knows Jaden was just glad to be safe for the time being and she severely hopes that her saviors are friendly and not some vicious monster.


End file.
